Un amor a distancia Posible o Imposible
by Samy-SamXD
Summary: Kushina una chica que veía al amor como una perdida de tiempo... Hasta que "conoce" a un chico en un chat que hace que cambie de pensar, haciendo que se enamore de el, pero hay un problema... La distancia.
1. Conociéndote

Bueno chicos este es mi nuevo fic Minakushi *-*. Espero que les guste, esta historia es a la vez dedica a cada persona que sufre de **"Amor a distancia".**

 **Aclaraciones y datos sobre el fic:**

 **Nombre del fic:** Un amor a distancia... Posible o imposible.

 **Personajes:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, excepto los OC que son creación mía. Aquí hay OOC, IC y OC (sobretodo en el chat, la gente es muy diferente en internet), AU.

 **Historia:** Esta historia me pertenece, cualquier parecido a la vida real o algún otro fic es una coincidencia.

 **Toda marca aquí utilizada, no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸** _ **Conociéndote**_ **¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.~•~-.¸¸,.-**

 **.**

 **.**

Corría velozmente por las calles, como si alguien me persiguiera, aunque nadie lo hacia. Sentía la mirada de la gente en mi, pero no me importaba, solo quería llegar a casa.  
Mi largo cabello rojo sujetado en una coleta que se movía junto con el viento, sintiendo la falda del uniforme golpearme las piernas, sujetaba mi mochila con fuerza para que no resbalara de mi hombro.

Di vuelta a la izquierda en una esquina y me detuve por completo frente a un gran portón negro, respire hondo para tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón, me acerque a una interruptor y presione el botón, una voz femenina hablo:

— _Buenas tardes, residencia Uzumaki._

—Soy Kushina —respondí.

— _¡Kushina-sama!_ — tan pronto como dijo mi nombre, se abrió el portón, entre y detrás de mi se cerro. Me dirigí a la gran casa, toque la puerta y enseguida me abrieron.

—Kushina-sama buenas tardes, bienvenida —dijo Amaya la sirvienta haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

—Amaya se que eres nueva en esto, pero solo dime Kushina, por favor —le dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella solo asintió feliz y entre a la casa.

—¡Cariño! ya llegaste —se escucho la voz de mi madre, quien estaba detrás de nosotras — ¿Por qué no viniste con el chófer?.

—Preferí venir caminando —dije simplemente.

—Hija te pudo haber pasado algo —me respondió preocupada.

—Pero no me paso nada, estoy aquí.

—Esta bien, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día en preparatoria? —pregunto mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar.

—Muy aburrido —conteste con algo de enojo al recordar aquel comentario de ese tal Fugaku Uchiha.

 _"Ese cabello tuyo es tan rojo como un tomate"._

¡Ay! faltaba poco para que me lanzara a golpes contra el.

—Bueno, sube a cambiarte el uniforme, falta poco para que este lista la comida. — Asentí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—Oye mamá... ¿Vendrá mi papá a comer? —Pregunte, aunque era obvia la respuesta.

—No creo hija... —respondió ella con tristeza. El que mi padre prefiriera estar más en el trabajo que estar con su familia, era triste... y bastante, pero mi mamá se veía más afectada, después de todo era el hombre al que amaba, con el que se había casado y había tenido una hija , manteniendo un matrimonio de 17 años... A mi casi no me afectaba mucho el que el no estuviera con nosotras, era solo por mamá. Yo ya era mayor, o bueno eso creía yo, ya tenia 16 años, y el no había estado conmigo en ese lapso, cuando di mis primeros pasos, cuando dije mis primeras palabras, o cosas importantes en mi vida, con solo decirles que tampoco estuvo presente cuando nací, y cuando a veces me veía solo me saludaba diciéndome — Hola Kushina, esfuérzate mucho hoy — bueno, al menos sabia que tenia una hija. Aunque no me quejo mucho, se encontraba al pendiente de que estuviéramos bien y si nos faltaba algo que se lo dijéramos. Después de todo era líder de una de las empresas más importantes en todo Japón.

Subí a mi cuarto y cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa. Mi escritorio que se encontraba solo, sin nada puesto encima, pues hace aproximadamente 1 mes o 3 semanas mi computadora se había descompuesto por culpa de un virus, ahora tenia encima una nueva.

Me acerque y la encendí. Oh solo escuchar ese CPU sonar y esa pantalla brillar me emocionaba.

—La trajeron esta mañana —se escucho la voz de mi mamá en la entrada de mi cuarto, la cual hizo que diera un pequeño saltito del susto— disculpa, debí tocar.

—No te preocupes, bajo enseguida a comer —ella solo asintió y se fue. Rápido me quite mi horrible uniforme, me puse una ropa mas cómoda y baje al comedor.

Al terminar la comida, subí emocionada a mi cuarto y de inmediato me adentre al internet.

 **.**

 ***~*** _ **Minato*~***_

 **.**

Volví a pasar por octava vez mi mano por mi cabello, ya no sabia que escribir, me encontraba ya en aprietos, perdería esta batalla...

¡Esta batalla de roll era realmente difícil!

Ese chico hacía trampa, ponía cualquier poder y el personaje que el manejaba no usaba esos poderes, solo los inventaba. Seguro solo era un niño que no quería perder, pero yo Minato Namikaze no me rendiría tan fácilmente, abrí una nueva pestaña y comencé a buscar información sobre el personaje del chico.

—Perfecto —dije con triunfo en un susurro, tome captura sobre la información y se la envié al chico por chat, rápido me contesto.

* * *

 _ **BorisElMejor~:**_ _Eso es trampa Minato._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Tu eres el tramposo, comenzaste a escribir cosas que no eran, tu personaje no tiene esos poderes._

 _ ***~BorisElMejor~**_ _se ha desconectado*._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Jaja tonto._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _JA buena esa Minato._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Si._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\: ¡**_ _Hola!._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Oh que nick tan largo, hola Kushina._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _¿Y a ti en que te afecta?._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Oye tranquila, solo opinaba, apenas entras y ya estas así, mejor conozcámonos bien linda, ¿Qué te parece?, puede que llegue a ser tu novio si te portas bien ;)._

* * *

—Bueno seguro ahora me ira peor, ¿pero por que le escribí así?, no es mi estilo ser molesto, mucho menos con las chicas —Espere su respuesta, la cual fue inmediata.

* * *

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _¿Que te pasa?, no me llames "linda", apenas te conozco, seguro eres un viejo pervertido, y si no lo fueras, primero muerta que a ser tu novia._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Por eso digo, conozcámonos, capas lleguemos a ser una linda pareja._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _JA, no me hagas reír._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Lo que te pierdes preciosa._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _¿Kushina? ¿Kushina la admin?._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¡¿Admin?!._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _La misma Shikaku._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _¿Qué paso contigo?._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _Pues mi computadora le dio virus, y cuando hablaba con ustedes se apago y ya no funciono, hasta ahora que mi papá me compro una nueva._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _Vaya que problema y un fastidio, suele pasarme, pero se como arreglarlo.._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde están los demás?._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _Pues veras... todos ellos se desconectaron._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _Ah o sea, mañana se conectaran :D._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _No... me refiero ellos ya no se conectaran nunca, o puede que si, pero ya no como antes, se han separado._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _¡¿Qué?!, pero si no me desconecte por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué? ._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _Supongo que por que te desconectaste repentinamente._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _Vaya... oye ¿se sigue conectando Gerarlds? ._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _Pues si..._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _Genial._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _Y ya tiene novia._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Uh eso debió doler, hasta a mi me dolió._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Nah mentira._

* * *

—!¿Por qué la sigo molestando?! —pregunte para mis adentros molesto.

* * *

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _No la hagas enojar Minato, es lo peor que puedes hacer, con solo leer su nombre se sabe que no debes meterte con ella._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¿Qué me puede hacer?._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _¡Pues te puedo eliminar tu cuenta y hacerte la vida imposible!._

* * *

—Bueno creo ya es suficiente —me regañe a mi mismo.

* * *

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Bueno, esta bien ahí le dejo ya._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _:(._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _Bueno yo me voy._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º / La Habanera Sangrienta\:**_ _Adiós Shikaku y gracias._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Adiós Shikaku._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-:**_ _No es nada Kushina, nos vemos mañana._

 _ ****-*-Shikaku Nara*-*-**_ _Se ha desconectado_ _ *****_

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar? la verdad es que no se por que te escribí así._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Bueno, no veo el problema, esta bien._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Me llamo Minato como puedes ver en mi nick y tengo 16 años._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Bueno mi nombre es Kushina como puedes ver también mi nick, y yo también tengo 16 :D._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Genial, ¿de donde eres?._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Dime tu primero._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Soy de Kansas, Estados Unidos._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Oh, bueno yo soy de Kioto, Japón._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _¿Y desde cuando te comenzaste a conectar?._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Llevo como 3 semanas aquí, en un futuro quisiera ser administrador del chat._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _¡Amor!._

* * *

—Ay no, ya se conecto mi fastidio —dije con molestia.

* * *

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _o.o._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Querida te conectas muy tarde._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _Hay lo siento amor, es que andaba haciendo tarea y hasta ahora pude conectarme, ¿me perdonas?._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Si te perdono, no te preocupes._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _Y veo que platicabas con una cualquiera mientras yo no estaba._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _¿A quien le dices cualquiera?._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _Hay querida si te cayó el saco, levántalo._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _No te e hecho nada para que me molestes._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _Claro que si hiciste, andabas de resbalosa con MI NOVIO._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Mira si no sabes, no hables, mejor infórmate y que mejor te diga el que solamente hablábamos._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Cierto cariño, solo hablábamos._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _Pues no me importa, le diré unas cuantas palabras mas por hablar contigo._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º**_ _: Pero si no es nada de otro mundo._

 _ **~*-*~Emily~*-*~:**_ _Que sea la ultima vez que le hables, estúpida. No te debes meter con lo ajeno, zorra._

 _ ***~*-*~Emily~*-*~**_ _ha sido eliminada del chat para siempre por_ _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º***_

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¡Gracias, ya me tenia cansado!._

* * *

—Enserio te lo agradezco —sonreí frente a la computadora.

* * *

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _No me agrada que me insulten sin razón alguna._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ya es tarde._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Cierto, la diferencia de horarios, bueno adiós._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Adiós Kushina, fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, y gracias por quitarme a esa chica de encima._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Jaja igualmente :)._

 _ ***º-Minato Namikaze-º**_ _Se ha desconectado*_

Listo, cerré el navegador y justo cuando iba a apagar la computadora, lleve mi vista a la parte inferior de la pantalla y vi la hora, me lleve una gran sorpresa que por poco me caí de la silla...

 **¡Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y tenia clases temprano!**

Rápido apague la computadora y me fui acostar.

* * *

 **Ya se, nada interesante, pero vendrá lo bueno. Agradezco mucho a Kia-Chan Echizen también conocida como Chia S.R**

 **Hasta el siguiente.**

 **^3^**


	2. Creo conocerte

**¡Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo yeii! Disculpen la tardanza.**

 **"Un Amor a Distancia... Posible o Imposible."**

 **.**

* * *

 **~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸ Creo conocerte ¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.-~•~-.¸¸,.~•~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una semana había pasado después de haber vuelto al chat, mis antiguos amigos aun no se conectaban y sinceramente no creía que lo hicieran. Solamente hablaba con ese chico Minato, que no me caía muy bien aun, aunque por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía... Pero que tontería, el era de otro país, ¿Cómo lo conocería?.

Ahora me encontraba en clase de historia a la cual no estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención, lo cual era raro que no lo hiciera. Suspire aburrida.

—¿Algo que quiera decir alumna Kushina? —preguntó el profesor capturando mi atención, solo atiene a mover mi cabeza en negación— Ponga atención a la clase.

Alcance a escuchar algunas risas de mis compañeros que mejor preferí ignorar. Hasta ahora no había conseguido tener amigos, aunque era de esperarse, cada vez que se acercaba alguien a mi yo lo miraba con inmensa frialdad haciendo que este se retirara inmediatamente. Anteriormente era peor, me ponía a ofenderles sin razón alguna o en casos peores si la persona antes se había reído de mi lo golpeaba. Pero mi madre siempre me llamo la atención por eso, y recuerdo lo que me había dicho no hace mucho tiempo...

.

 **— _Kushina no quiero que vuelvas a ofender o a golpear a tus compañeros y compañeras, menos a los maestros —abrí la boca para decir algo— ni mucho menos a la demás gente, trata de llevarte bien con ellos._**

 **— _Okey..._**

 _._

Y eso había hecho, desde segundo de secundaria deje de hacer eso y simplemente los miraba con frialdad, ya si me nacía hablarles lo hacia, no era mi culpa que se sintieran intimidados por mi mirada. Solo que en internet era muy diferente.

Suena el timbre.

—¡Por fin! _—_ grite para mis adentros, el bello sonido que anunciaba la hora de salida para ir a casa. Guarde mis cosas en la mochila con entusiasmo, me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a salir del salón de clase, cuando escuche que alguien pronuncio mi nombre...

—K-Kushina-san _—_ gire mi cabeza para ver quien me llamaba. Me tope con una chica de cabellera azabache y ojos negros como la noche, su nombre es Mikoto si mal no recuerdo. Ella ahora se encontraba algo alejada y temblaba ligeramente. ¿Doy tanto miedo?, Supongo que los rumores de como era antes en la primaria y secundaria llegaron a la preparatoria.

—¿Qué sucede? _—_ pregunte de manera calmada, bien, ella era de las pocas personas, muy pocas en verdad, a la que les había hablado debía sentirse afortunada. Mire como abría sus ojos como platos, realmente sorprendida de que le haya contestado.

—Es que... _—_ trago saliva y paro de temblar _—_ el profesor nos puso como equipo a ti y a mi.

—Okey _—_ bueno, lo admito, la chica me agrada, no vi en ella algo que fuera a molestarme en un futuro, y bien si mi memoria no me fallaba es una de las mas aplicadas del salón, un poco después sigo yo, si, soy una chica inteligente después de todo. Vi como una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al parecer le hizo feliz mi respuesta.

—Muy bien Kushina-san nos pondremos de acuerdo entre semana de cuando nos juntaremos _—_ dijo aun con una sonrisa, salió del salón de clase y alcance a escuchar su suspiro de alivio.

—¿Equipo? _—_ me pregunte en voz baja, ¡vaya tonta que soy!, por culpa de no poner atención en la clase, no supe que me pusieron de equipo con esa chica y peor aun, no se de que trata el trabajo. En fin, Mikoto me explicaría que haríamos así que no había de que preocuparse, salí del salón.

.

~*0*~

.

Eran alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, ya había comido y hecho mi tarea, ya que no encargaron mucha. Mi hora favorita del día... estar frente a la computadora sin preocuparme de nada ya. Abrí el navegador y coloque el link del chat.

Ya en el chat, después de equivocarme como 7 veces en la contraseña, para darme cuenta que tenia el Bloq Mayus activado.

* * *

 _ ***º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º**_ _Se ha conectado_ _ *****_

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Hola chicos._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Hola Kushina, ¿Qué tal?._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Hola Kushina, oye, supe que te llamo la atención el profesor._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Todo bien Minato, Si Shikaku, y eso que estas en segundo semestre y te enteras. Estaba distraída, pero no es de siempre, es un exagerado ese profesor, además de tener cara de víbora._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Tch, ese profesor si es molesto, la verdad es que no me agrada, el inspira a la maldad._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¿Se conocen en la vida real?._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Si, así es._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Si, nos conocemos, pero en la vida real no nos hablamos._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Kushina es alguien que no le gusta socializar con los demás._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Oh vaya, si mal no recuerdo el día que se conecto Kushina, preguntaste si era ella._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Así es, creo que no te encontrabas conectado ese día Minato, alguien entro diciendo ser Kushina, pero era obvio que no era cierto, ya que la original y autentica tenia el nick de otra forma._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Oh, no me habías dicho eso._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Se me había olvidado._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Ah, ya entiendo._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Oye Shikaku, ¿tu conoces a Mikoto?._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Si, una chica muy aplicada y simpática hasta donde se._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Pues hable con ella, no vi que fuera mala gente, aunque hablamos por que ahora formamos equipo._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Oh vaya, y supongo que todos temían a que la golpearas o algo peor._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Eso creí, pero lo descarte, ya que cuando hablo conmigo ella iba sola, claro que estaba temblando, pero oye, ya sabes que no soy así ya, deje de golpear a la gente desde segundo de secundaria._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Pues la mirada iceberg tampoco es de ayuda._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _No comprendo de que hablan._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Son cosas que te contare algún día si me llegas a caer totalmente bien._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Me tengo que ir._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Supongo que no iras a hacer tarea._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Pues supones bien, es un fastidio hacer tarea._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Me pregunto como es que llegaste a preparatoria si eres un flojo._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Lo mismo me pregunto, con tantos reportes, niños golpeados y quejas, ¿como pasaste año?._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Un misterio que jamás será revelado._

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Pues e ahí tu respuesta a como llegue a preparatoria._

* * *

—Tonto _—_ dije con una sonrisa, de verdad ese chico es un flojo pero me agradaba, me pregunto si algún día llegara a tener novia, o es tan flojo como para tenerla.

* * *

 _ ***-*-Shikaku Nara-*-*:**_ _Bueno ahora si me voy, adiós Kushina y adiós Minato._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Adiós Shikaku._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Adiós Shikaku._

 _ ****-*-Shikaku Nara-*-***_ _Se ha desconectado*_

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Y ya no te pregunte, disculpa, ¿Qué tal tu?._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Muy bien, gracias por preguntar._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _¿Y que paso con tu novia?._

* * *

—Y ultimadamente a mi que me importa _—_ me dije enojada a mi misma.

* * *

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Desde que la eliminaste no e sabido de ella._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Eso quiere decir que la extrañas._

* * *

—¿Qué me importa si la extraña? _—_ tome un mechón de mi cabello y lo estire ligeramente, espere su respuesta.

* * *

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Para nada, y te vuelvo a agradecer por habérmela quitado de encima, no soy un chico irrespetuoso, pero esa chica, realmente era molesta, lo que menos me agrada de una chica, es que sea molesta, que comience a ofender o a criticar si ni siquiera tratar a aquella persona, en pocas palabras, que sea alguien sin modales, y esa chica... no los tenia._

* * *

—Mcht _—_ trague saliva ligeramente, entonces a este chico no le caería nada bien, lo bueno que en internet nadie sabrá como soy en realidad.

* * *

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Oh ya entiendo, si, a mi tampoco me agrada ese tipo de gente._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Pero hace rato escribió Shikaku que eras alguien golpeadora además de que dijiste que le hablaste a la chica por que "no parecía mala gente"._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _A bueno, es que aquí donde vivo no me agrada mucha gente, por que se como son en verdad, y bueno la chica no me a molestado anteriormente._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¿Cómo creerte?._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Bueno no me importa me crees o no._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Okey esta bien, te creo, no te molestes._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _¿Y tu?, ¿Cómo eres en realidad?._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Pues eso es difícil de responder._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Solo dime._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Mira, ¿qué te parece si algún día de estos llegamos a hacer videollamada?._

* * *

—¡¿Hacer videollamada!? —exclame realmente impresionada por la propuesta, no es que tuviera algún problema con eso, tenia la cámara, la aplicación... el problema era la falta valor de presentarme a alguien que no conozco y además me daba algo de pena, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?.

* * *

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Bien, no veo el problema._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Okey, tu me dices cuando._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Oye, tu nombre se me hace conocido._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _¿A sí?._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _O puede que yo ande confundiendo tu nombre._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Bueno ya es tarde, ya debo irme._

 _ **º~ºKushina Uzumakiº~º:**_ _Si, esta bien, adiós._

 _ **º-Minato Namikaze-º:**_ _Adiós Kushina, mañana hablamos n.n._

 _ ***º-Minato Namikaze-º**_ _Se ha desconectado_ _ *****_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***~*Minato*~***_

 _ **.**_

Me encontraba acostado, en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras miraba hacia al techo, pensativo. Al parecer Kushina aun me recuerda o bueno tiene un recuerdo lejano. Aunque, ¿Qué esperaba? , ¿Qué me recordara así de fácil?, habían pasado ya 9 años y bueno, ella era muy distraída en ese entonces era obvio que me olvidara. Algo valiente de mi parte fue haberle propuesto videollamada, por un momento pensé que me rechazaría, y no se como reaccionara cuando me vea, ¿me reconocerá?.

Fue una verdadera coincidencia haberme topado con ella. Ahora tengo que fingir que no la conozco, y formar de nuevo esos antiguos lazos que teníamos, será como... enamorarme aun mas de ella. Cualquiera diría que a la edad de 7 años, tal vez solo me gustaba o que solamente era amistad, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así.

Mire al reloj que se encontraba encima de mi buró, eran las 3:37 am, era ya tarde, pero aun no tenia mucho sueño...

—Kushina... ¿De verdad has cambiado tanto? _—_ me pregunte en voz baja _—_ me encantaría ver ese cambio... fue tan repentina nuestra despedida _—_ apreté mi mano formando un puño _—_ cumpliré la promesa que te hice.

 _ **.**_

 _Estaremos siempre juntos... ¿cierto Minato?_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Si, Kushina, es una promesa!_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya, y falta poco para lo bueno. Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo :3.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los consejos de Chia S.R**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **3**


End file.
